The Red R0se 0n My Wind0w
by Dark Sorcerer of Fire
Summary: Natsu Dragneel secretly craved for freedom a seventeen year old teenager should have. But Igneel, his overprotective father was giving him non of it for some reason. So whenever Igneel stayed longer at his work or went away for a business trip, Natsu never let the chance passed to have some good time and have a little adventure. It's not a problem at first, until(FullSummaryInside)
1. First Encounter

**Warnings:** This story is **Yaoi/Boys Love.** To those who doesn't understand, its **BROMANCE.** It also contain foul languages and other issues only meant for adults. There's probably some **OOC-ness** which really can't be helped but I will try to make them in character as much as I can. The story is set in **Modern AU**.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Section:<strong> Hiya everyone! So I've decided to publish another story of mine since I'm still stuck with the Ice Roses 9th chapter. This had been lingering in my mind for two months really and me thinks its the right time to share this to everyone. And also, I'm doing an experiment with my writing so if you're a reader of mine, you'll experience this a little bit different compared to Ice Roses. This story will be written in Natsu's POV only (first person). I hope I'll be able to pull it through just fine. Enjoy reading guys!

**By the way, **this story is also available in **Wattpad **under the penname **KhaldrienWinterfrost.** If you have an account in that site and happen to came across this story, please kindly **vote.** It would mean a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hiro Mashima **owned** Fairy Tail and its characters, **never** really mine. I'm only using them for the sole **purpose** of entertainment and nothing else. I do **not** make profit out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>_Natsu Dragneel_ secretly craved for freedom a seventeen year old teenager should have. But Igneel, his overprotective father was giving him non of it for some reasons. So, whenever Igneel stayed longer at his work or went away for a business trip, Natsu never let the chance passed to have some good time and a little adventure. It's not a problem at first, until real nuisance came the day he encountered a raven-haired delinquent in town. Now, Natsu have to deal not only with the issues of freedom, school, douchebags but also with…feelings?

* * *

><p><strong>"The Red R0se 0n My Wind0w"<strong>

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

**By: Johan Lee**

Natsu Dragneel is my name and patience happens to not be a part of my body system ever since I was born. And no, I am not planning to buy any kind of medicine to cure my lack of patience because the availability of it in the market is very rare. Thank you very much.

School hours have ended twenty five minutes ago and I stood at the Fairy Tail Academy entrance like a sore thumb waiting for my father's car to come pick me up. It was such a pain in the ass with my legs slowly going numb with all the waiting. Dad usually shows up five minutes before I exited school, unless he was having an important meeting which explains why he's still not here. Shifting the strap of my backpack, I tried to make myself comfortable as I leaned my body against the wall.

"Dad, where the hell are you!?" I mumbled under my breath as I watched a few students walked past me.

As if on cue, Masayume Chasing started playing on my phone, which happened to be my call ringtone. Fishing the gadget out of my pocket, I saw Dad's number flashed on the screen. Immediately, I tapped the answer button.

"Hello Dad."

"Natsu. You still at school?"

"Yeah I am. Are you gonna pick me up soon? Because my legs are already killing me!"

I heard Dad laughed lightly on the other line before answering.

"I'm sorry son, I've just got out of the conference room. Can you wait for another thirty minutes?"

"Thirty minutes?! No Dad. My legs suffered enough for twenty five minutes. I'd walk home if you're still busy."

"No you're not. Take a cab or ride the bus. You're not walking home alone."

"I won't walk home alone. I'll have Lucy and Loke with me. And no, I'm not riding anything other than mom's old car."

A slightly aggravated sigh escaped Dad. Of course he couldn't argue with that. He knew pretty well how terrible I could get whenever I rode any kind of transportation. Well except for the red Honda Civic my dead mother used to own. It's what Dad uses when dropping me off or picking me up to places I needed to go to.

"Okay fine. Are they with you now?"

"Um no, not yet but they'll be here soon- oh! Actually they're here. Yo Lucy! Loke! Over here!"

I waved my other fist at the two people who just emerged from the school gate. A bubbly blonde girl with a side ponytail and a tall orange-haired guy with azure-tinted sunglasses.

"Hi Natsu! Walking home with us?" Lucy, the blonde girl questioned, smiling.

"Yeah! Dad's still at work so I'm walking."

"You sound a little excited." Loke pointed out with a chuckle.

I gave him a toothy grin in response as I held back the phone on my ear.

"Dad we're going. I'll message you when I arrived home, 'Kay?"

"Okay son take care. Oh and before you end the call, can you put Loke on the phone for a moment?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in mild bemusement but obliged and held the phone to Loke.

"Dad wants to talk to you. Dunno why." I said as the spiky haired teen raised one fine eyebrow in question before taking the device in my hand.

"Hello Igneel-san?"

We started walking, with Lucy asking how was my day. Loke was still talking to my dad over the phone and somehow had his other free hand snaked its way over my shoulder, something he frequently do when I'm standing or walking next to him. Our house isn't actually that far from Fairy Tail Academy. In fact, it's only more than half an hour of walk. Only, I don't have that freedom to go home walking alone as per Dad's instruction which is pretty irritating.

I half-listened to Lucy as she ranted about the guy she met up on a date yesterday whilst I tried to make some words out of Dad and Loke's conversation. It was quite hard to catch onto what they are talking about with Lucy's obnoxiously loud voice on my left while Loke meekly answered my dad with 'No Igneel-san' and 'Of course I'll always keep my eyes open' and 'I will be true to my promise, you can always count on me'. It irked me up totally because I couldn't fathom what my father and my best friend are conversing about! Curiosity is a bitch.

"Oh yes Igneel-san don't worry, I'll make sure Natsu returned home safe. Yes yes it was nice talking to you again. Bye!"

Loke handed me back my phone with a smile. "Overprotective father, as always. Poor you."

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes and not stuck a foot to purposely trip him. Being a good friend of mine since middle school, Loke was one of the few people who knew about my dad's overprotective nature. It was kind of suffocating sometimes with him all over me every damn second as if I'm still a five year-old kid needed twenty-four seven attention-not that I hated the attention. I'm glad Dad still had time for me despite his busy career. But really, it's kind of getting annoying.

Since Loke's a year and a half older than me, considerably at the legal age of eighteen, he also has to endure the duty of being my personal bodyguard/babysitter along with some of my other older friends when dad have to stay longer at his work or have business trips that could last for three days or a week. Oh and when I say have to 'endure' means they have no choice because duh, nobody can say no to the one and only Igneel. Believe it or not, Dad has every phone numbers of my friends. I'm surprised it's not creeping them out, yet.

"He asked you to watch over me again, didn't he?"

Loke nodded his head as we crossed the pedestrian lane, his arms still coiled around my shoulder.

"He asked me to walk you home and give you company till he arrives."

I gave an indignant snort, tilting my head. "Great. So you're my Nanny for a few hours? Good luck babysitting me." I said in an obvious mocking tone of voice.

Loke softly chuckled on my side, and the hand resting on my shoulder came to mess my salmon pink hair which I quickly swatted away.

"Not the hair Lion!" I growled, scooting over Lucy's other side who was busy typing on her phone, probably having conversation through texts with one of her suitors yet again.

"Why do you have to view it that way Natsu? A Nanny? A boyfriend seems more suitable to me considering I'm so handsome. Isn't that right Lucy?"

Instead of agreeing, the blonde girl rewarded him an aggravated look stating 'shut the fuck up, I'm busy' which is a clear low blow in his ego. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly to irritate him more.

"Show me that tongue again, I'll bite it." Loke said in annoyance.

"Stop flirting idiots! We're in the middle of the road!"

"Says the one who's text-flirting over the phone." I shoot back at Lucy which earned me a light smack on the shoulder.

When we reached the other side of the pedestrian lane and turned left, Lucy's phone started ringing. The way her soft honey brown eyes lit up at the one who's calling confirmed my assumption that yes, she was flirting.

"Hello Aki~?"

She pronounced the caller's name in a way that made me and Loke snickering. Yep! Definitely flirting.

She sent us both a warning glare before speaking with 'Aki' again in her sickly sweet voice.

"Aki why are you calling? Oh Saturday! No I'm free. What time would y-ahhh!"

The sudden shock of being oh so rudely pushed to the side had me almost tripped over my own feet. It all happened so fast. I heard Lucy gave a yelp of surprise as she lose her balance and almost fell sidewards. Luckily, Loke was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Gosh my phone! Somebody just snatched my phone!"

Loke and I glanced over the two running culprit, one was wearing a black hooded jacket while the other was, well not wearing anything over his upper body.

What the heck! Who the hell runs around town fucking shirtless?!

"Raven Tail!" I heard Loke hissed over clenched teeth while supporting Lucy to stand.

"Give me my phone back you assholes!" Lucy cried out clutching her shoulder. "Loke my phone! I've spent three months working hard just to buy that!"

"Lucy don't worry about that for now. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! But my phone got stolen! Do something Loke!"

"We'll call the police. You can buy another one Lucy don't worry."

"No! I want that phone back!"

By now, Lucy was sobbing in Loke's chest. Being a hard working student who lives on her own, Lucy must have spent extra hours in her part time job just to earn money to buy that phone.

I clenched my fist, anger bubbling inside my chest seeing my best friend wept over the loss of something precious to her. Detaching my bag from my shoulder, I tossed it over Loke's feet.

"Take care of my things for a while will ya?"

I rolled my uniform's sleeves up to my elbow, my mint green eyes was fixed over the snatchers silhouettes from the distance.

"Natsu!" Loke's alarmed voice reached my ears. "You are not gonna-"

I never heard the end of his sentence because I already sprinted off. Sorry bud, but I've got to chase some bastards, who made Lucy cry.

As I pushed my legs hard against the pavement, raced past strangers over strangers, I've got my eyes solely focused on one person.

"I know you had Lucy's phone." I whispered through my ragged breathing, my vision dotted red.

"Stripper."

_to be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Section:<strong> Thank you for reading everyone! As always, it would be nice if you share me your thoughts through reviews. All feedback is welcome; comments, suggestions, questions, constructive criticisms or violent reactions, just tell me what you think and I'll see you next chapter. Don't forget to vote in Wattpad!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Sorcerer of FireKhaldrien_Winterfr0st (10-13-2014)**


	2. Collision

**Author's Section:** Hey guys! This is an update. I'm quite honestly surprised how fast I've updated this story. It's barely been a week! Perhaps the newly found writing technique I'm using is really effective. I probably should start using this more often. Anyways, thank you all for taking your time reading this fic. I hope you enjoy reading the second issue! And to those who left me a review, here's the Reviewer Section!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer's Section:<strong>

**-ahuna67-** you think? Well I'm glad to know my new story interest you and hopefully this chapter make it more interesting. Thanks for the review :)

**-darkhuntressxir-** He is! But Igneel has reasons though. It will be revealed later on. Right now, please enjoy the 2nd chappie! It's full of action! Thanks for the time putting a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**TheStoryTeller567, ahuna67, darkhuntressxir, iAddiction, namidaneko12012, AsDarknessSpreads, juviasama93, Mayuko-chan, CastielNovak1, Arythom and 0.o Natsu o.0** for Story Favorite and Story Subscription as well as Author Favorite and Follow. Thanks guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own it as always. Mashima-sensei does.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong> **The Red R0se 0n My Wind0w"**

**Chapter 2: Collision**

**By: Johan Lee**

Bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face as I tried to regain my breath. I've been running around streets and alleys trying to track down Lucy's phone snatchers but with no such luck. I've lost them apparently. Having no street life and whatsoever (thank you so much Dad!), I am not that familiar with all the twists and turns the town of Magnolia have despite being a resident here for how many years.

"Dammit!"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I felt like smacking myself hard in the head because I've left my things with Loke. It never occurred to me until just recently that I could have just tracked Lucy's phone through GPS. But since my good-for-nothing braincells have decided to just go run and chase them like a madman, here I am, as good as a lost kitten running around in circles with no specific destination to go to.

Fuck you braincells.

After rounding another corner, I stopped running to regain my breath. I leaned my body against a wall and somehow, I found myself in a very unfamiliar surrounding. It's a small clearing with trees gathered across my right. From what it seems, this is the entrance to the forest where notorious criminals lurked around.

Magnolia East Forest.

The sky had turned darker and a few star appeared already. Since I never wore a wristwatch, I can only make a guess for the time. And it's time to get my ass moving!

As I pushed myself off the wall, suddenly, a strong sense of dé jà vu washed all over me. I stilled.

I am being watched.

I could just feel it. The burning gaze of a hungry predator at the back of my head.

"This is not good…" I whispered, taking a glance around.

I found no one.

But the itchy feeling of being under someone else's watch was still there. It even intensified! As if they're already close enough to blow a strike yet still I couldn't see them.

I clenched my fist, feeling my heartbeat raced faster against my ribcage.

Suddenly, a whiff of wild floral scent mixed with the minty smell of winter pines invaded my nose trill. And my ears caught the almost inaudible sound of footwear scrapping softly against concrete.

I whipped my head around, just in time to see a shoe-covered foot about to collide in my face.

"Fuck!"

Pain erupted at the side of my head and stars danced in my vision for a few lasting moment. The strong impact had me knocked away on the dirty-covered ground, scraping both my elbows in the process.

A shadow loomed over me, and I desperately tried to get my vision back. My head is still spinning, but this time I saw it coming. My attacker's foot about to strike again.

I was able to block it with my arms and immediately get a hold of his ankle. I must have caught him by surprise as I heard him lightly gasped. Taking advantage of it, I yanked him down and used my head to give a blow in his stomach.

If there's one good thing out of my father's over-protectiveness, it's when he taught me martial-arts and self-defense.

While my attacker groaned in pain clutching his stomach, I am scurrying away.

No. Not scurrying away like a coward with his tail in between his legs. I only moved a good distance off just in case the bastard transformed into a humongous despicable creature and ravished my internal organs.

I really should stop watching horror movies.

A cold glare was sent my way, effectively cutting me off my fantasy-filled imagination and putting me on guard. From the position where I stood, I could now clearly see my attacker's appearance.

Spiky bluish-black hair.

Dark freezing cobalt blue eyes.

Alabaster skin.

Toned muscles.

Washboard abs.

Chiseled chest with a small 'R' tattoo on his right pectoral, resembling a bird, inked totally in dark blue.

Wait. Why do I felt like I'm checking him out? I have to stop staring now.

I cleared my throat.

"You bastard! Why did you attacked me?!"

He seemed taken a back by my sudden outburst and he frowned.

"Because you are chasing after me. What the hell do you want?"

Chasing after him? Oh, right.

"Because you snatched my friend's phone. Now give it back!"

To my annoyance, the half-naked bastard only smirked.

"Oh! You mean the blonde chic's phone."

"Yeah that. Give it back."

"Demanding aren't we?" He chuckled as he slowly walked towards me, the air of arrogance wreathing his tall figure. "What made you think I'll do whatever you say? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

Ignoring the slight goosebumps that gathered across the back of my neck, I bit back a nasty comment.

"Apparently? I'm talking to the most arrogant prick ever existed on planet earth."

By now, Mr. Arrogant Dude was kind of circling around me, his cold eyes never leaving my form. And so did I. While my stance are fully guarded, his seemed more relaxed and confident. And it's sort of intimidating. He even shoved his hands in his jeans' pockets, as though quite subtly telling me he could take me on without using his fists. That flared up my anger.

"You know, I don't have all day for this shit. Give me back Lucy's phone and I'll let you go unharmed."

He raised one amused eyebrow at me before giving a loud cackle.

"What the hell is so funny jackass?!"

"Nothing." He shook his head still laughing, his dark fringe swaying gently in every movement. "It's just…interesting."

"…"

His last statement somehow had me unable to retort back. Instead of words, I threw him a promising glare of death.

"Say," he took a hand out of his pocket, revealing Lucy's phone in his clutches. I gritted my teeth. "How badly you wanted to get this back?"

"Badly." I replied. "As badly as hell I wanna beat the living crap out of you."

"Woah," he smirked. "Scary."

He's taunting me, provoking me. It's an obvious fact. This guy must have caught on I have a very short temper and can be easily angered. I was about to fire some smartass comeback, when he spoke again.

"That badly huh?" He tossed the phone in the air then caught it again, shoving it back in his pocket. He looked straight to me, his dark cobalt eyes shimmering in excitement while the corner of his lips tugged upward into a sly smile. My heart skipped a beat.

"Then come and get it, Pinky."

I wasn't entirely sure if it was him who threw the first strike or me. But as my knuckle smashed firmly against his face and his knee collided hard in my stomach, it doesn't really matter anymore. Punches and kicks are thrown about, the cracking sound of flesh and bones in every hit resounded through out the whole area. It's an all out one-on-one battle, like a powerful collision of fire and ice. Amidst of it, there is one thing I couldn't understand.

Why is this guy grinning as we fought? Even after I had my elbow struck him on his forehead, successfully breaking his flesh and drawing out some blood.

And why am I sporting the same expression in my face? As if I am enjoying this fight as well.

We stood five meters away facing each other, both panting hard and totally bruised. I already had my school uniform covered with dirt and blood, not to mention its damage state with all the cuts and shreds. I could feel the pulsing pain on my right eye, where I guessed now was beginning to swell. My body felt like it's on fire because it fucking hurt like hell. The raven haired bastard on the other hand was irritatingly still had his cool demeanor in place. Although from the slight slump on his left shoulder told me the pain was also taking a toll on him too. He now had his left eye squinted slightly from the blood trickling down the wound above his eyebrow.

"Pinky," he jeered, running his thumb across his lower lip to wipe some blood. "You're pretty strong I admit. I never enjoyed a fight like this for quite a while."

I gave him a snort. "Really? I'm glad I was able to entertain your ass."

"Don't be. 'Cause I'll be ending this soon with me declared as the winner. Start praying now."

I glared at him hard. "You're full of shit jackass."

"We'll see about that."

He charged at me, fists balled tightly. I braced myself, more than ready to fight back. As he came near me, he did something unexpected.

He pivoted his legs, twisted around and sprung. The palm of his hands made contact with the ground and the pad of his shoe-clad feet hit me square on the chest.

It's a backward flip I thought I would only see in movies.

I was too stunned at his sudden act it caught me totally off guard. It resulted me flying backwards with a surprise gasp.

I cried out in agony as my body landed hard on the concrete wall. Darkness dangerously danced in my vision, dizziness swiftly taking over. I felt hands grasped both my wrists and pinned it up above my head.

"Told you I'll be declared as the winner." A voice breathed closely in my ear. Too close I could feel someone else's body pressed up against me.

"Now what price am I getting?"

As my eyes began to clear out of the dizzy spell, I was met with the bright pools of cobalt blue staring back down at my pale verdant green ones. My breathing suddenly hitched realizing the position we are in.

"W-what are you d-doing…?!"

He simply shrugged. "I dunno. Claiming my price?"

As he said those, I've become aware of the closeness of his face to mine. A different set of emotion swirled within his irises and I finally grasped the meaning of his words.

"What pri-"

It's too late though. I wasn't able to finish my sentence anymore. Because a pair of lips suddenly covered my own.

My eyes widened in total shock.

This is not happening! Definitely not! I am not pinned up in a wall and being aggressively kissed by this man I don't even know the name of!

This is just a dream. A very distant one. It should be!

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Section:<strong> okay I'm not entirely sure if the fight scene is good or not. It's my first time writing a fight scene! Do tell me what you think guys! Does it sucks? I need to know what you think of this story. I need inspiration people to keep me going! Feedbacks would be appreciated as always. Be it a question, suggestion, comment, constructive criticism or violent reaction. Just do tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Sorcerer of FireKhaldrien_Winterfr0st (10-17-2014)**


End file.
